The Tony Award's
by blairybeary
Summary: I was watching the award's, and then this though just popped into my head... what if Mr. Shue watched it with Sue? What if they see Lea Michele and Mathew William's perform? Sorry for my sucky summary, it's better then it sounds! Read and Review!


"Change the channel! No! Sue! I said 37! Not 73... It's not that hard to click the right button's! Oh my god…" I was long past yelling, by now I was just pleading to get her to change the stupid channel! I was so sick of this show! It was just plain depressing.

"William, shut your overly kissed mouth. 'Everyone's a Failure But You' is just pure genius. It shows how well… everyone really is a failure but well… me. I'm truly sorry if you can't get that through your head. By the way, your hair looks like bird's are currently nesting in, you should really get that checked out." she said in her usual, 'In you face' voice.

I honestly can't tell you how I ended up here. One minute I'm leaving the Glee room, feeling pretty depressed about the whole Vocal Adrenaline thing and the next minute Sue Sylvester is inviting me over for some nosh and TV. I don't know what happened from there. But I must have actually said yes, cause' here I am, eating watermelon and pretzel's with Sue Sylvester, and watching TV, in her home. I really must be insane.

"Sue! The Tony Award's is on now! We've already missed the whole thing… cause of you… but we can still catch the ending!_ If you turn it NOW!" _

"Jeez William, I've always realized you were a colossal waste of space, but now I'm starting to realize how atrociously annoying you are. I guess that one rumour is right. Granted, I did start it, and of course I am always right." she breezily replied. I didn't bother arguing like I usually would, I just slouched back on her overly stiff couch and rolled my eyes.

She smirked and mumbled, "Well William, I knew you were a quitter, but I didn't think you'd give up that fast." She then brought the remote out of my reach because she's Sue Sylvester, she's always 2 steps in front of me, and she knew that I was going to try and grab for it.

She gave me a taunting look before flipping the channel to the Tony Awards.

As soon as Laura Bell Bundy walked onto stage, in her beautiful gold dress, I instantly felt 100% at bliss, this was Broadway, my calling has always been the theatre, and even if I never will be on it, at least I enjoy to watch some other people that had their dreams come true. Well, technically I was 90% at bliss. I would be 100%, if it wasn't for Sue sitting a few feat away yelling at the TV screen.

"Oh my god, look at that girl. Look at those fake highlight's and obvious nose job. Wow, Broadway really is letting anyone in these day's. Well I guess not _anyone, _you clearly couldn't make it into the business.

I was about to get all in her face when all of a sudden the familiar beat of _All I need is the girl _from _Gypsy _brought my attention back to the TV screen.

As soon as the guy stepped out onto stage and started singing I felt as if the wind has just been thrown out of me.

"Oh. My. God." Sue gasped out. So she saw it too! I wasn't the only one seeing my doppelganger singing one of my favourite songs at the Tony Awards right now?"That guy…is…" we watched as he put his hand in his pockets and casually spun around. Just as I would have done.

I waited for Sue to give me confirmation, that this was definitely crazy! But she leaned back and sighed.

I looked over at her confused. She was looking at the screen, with the same look she gave me when I was singing her that song to turn her on. What the hell?

"That guy is _amazing_!" She finished. What was going on? Why was she doing this? Why does this guy look like me? Why-

Ahhhhhh! I get it…

"Hahaha, very funny Sue. Where are the camera's? Come on out guy's! I caught on! So, how'd you do it? Make that look like me?" I was getting to smart for Sue Sylvester's dirty tricks. She looked at me not in her usual, 'you suck' face I would have been expecting. This was more of a, 'have you gone absolutely _mad_ look?'

"Your saying that, that guy look's like _you? _William, I think it's either time to get your eyes checked or stop hallucinating. Cause' _that guy_, looks NOTHING like you!" She confidently said back while gazing intently at the screen watching as four girls all came out and surrounded him. They danced in sync, making him look amazing. Making ME look amazing.

"Just look at those moves, those amazing skills. His voice! It's like angel's are crying! And his hair! It's as if it's made from pure silk. Your's on the other hand is sporting a very nice lesbian look."

_WHAT?_ For months I've heard many insults from Sue, some stupid some kinda hurt. But the most common one was always about my hair. That guy, who looks _just like me, _has the EXACT same hairstyle as me! Those moves! I would have done those! That face, that obnoxious smirk! That's _my _obnoxious smirk!

He ran his hands though his hair, while spinning before continuing singing, while girls dance behind him. "That hair… that voice… that face… oh god, I think I am in love!" Sue said dreamily. I looked at the bottom of the screen, where his name flashed across the screen. Matthew Morrison.. I gritted my teeth. Who the hell was this guy? Stealing my look? My face? My _hair_?

He jumped up and spun before hitting that one final note and then letting out a loud quick laugh pointing at the back of the room to a girl in white who started singing _Don't rain on my parade. _

My eyes widened before moving forward a bit inspecting the girl a bit more. She looked _exactly _like Rachel! Same face, same body, same amazingly confident voice. That was Rachel! Oh my god! What the hell is going on?

But it wasn't Rachel, it was some girl named Lea Michele. Huh?

She was amazing, of course. She sat down on some guy's lap… that looked just like Jesse St. James! Oh my god! What the hell is going on!

I have two idea's, either this is some sort of twisted dream, or I'm being punk'd! Come on out Ashton Kutcher! I've had enough of this!

That Lea girl let out her last final note before the audience exploded in applause for both of them.

I turned to Sue, ready for her to smirk at me and tell me this is a joke, but all she did was smile dreamily at the TV.

"That was simply incredible William. Did you see him?. He's got the incredible looks, obvious charm, probably gets all the girls amazing voice, sexy as hell hair and is famous enough to sing at the Tony Award's. Then look at you with your chin that looks like a butt, your stupid enough to think that _that guy _looks like you, your marriage was a failure and you screwed up Emma, your voice is to dull, your hair looks like it's nesting birds, and you're a Spanish teacher, who's always going to be a Lima Loser."

I felt so confused and just plain annoyed out! Maybe I was loosing my mind…

Sue let out a loud yawn before smirking at me. "Well I'm off to bed, William. You can assort yourself out."

And that's what happened on _GLEE!_


End file.
